


Lost Time

by vysaisho



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Sae - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: At a Phantom Thieves reunion, Akira has an unexpected guest join the party





	Lost Time

Summer of 20XX+1, few days after Joker came back to his second family in Tokyo.  
“Come on, don’t be so hard on yourself, you just came back, stay here and enjoy!” Ryuji demanded his best friend while the latter walked to the exit of Leblanc. “I just have to make a call, that’s all” With a pat on the back, the faux blond let his friend go. He indeed missed the busy nightlife in Tokyo, even in a quiet place like the backstreets of Yongen one could hear the sounds of the city all around. “I guess you’ve been having fun” Walking up to the washing machines place, Akira responded “Why not join the fun? Looking from the window is kind of sad”.

Auburn eyes shining with the streetlight, brown hair tied in a small ponytail, and an innocent smile, where pain and guilt hid behind. “Come on, Akechi, you can’t keep hiding forever” “It was nice of you, mr anonymous, to do your thing to set me free” That was were half of the team savings went, along some inside work with people Akira knew. “Akira, I killed people!” “We already had this talk, Akechi” “I killed people dear to those who are in there, I can’t just go and pretend nothing happened… besides, it’s not like they know I’m free anyways, I mean, I don’t know how you can even forgive me, I shoot you in the head, I betrayed you and tried to kill you, I-” Nonsensical blabbering, gone quiet when a bar of soap was almost forced in the ex-detective’s mouth.

“Blegh, what are you…” “Akechi, shut up for a moment” His grey eyes looking into his auburn ones, Akira for a moment lost his usual calm expression, he seemed frustrated “Akechi, I know the things you have done, I heard it all when testifying against Shido, he was using you, he was using everyone for his own gains” And just thinking about it made him want to punch one of the washing machines. “I know your actions cannot be forgiven easily, and I know more than one in there will judge you” He really didn’t have to say it like that, “But I want you to know, that I will have your back” Goro was at a loss of words, was Akira foolish enough to trust him again?

Sighing, Akechi slowly got up from his seat, “Fine… if you say it, then I will take your word” There wasn’t much to do about it, and as stubborn as Akira was, he wouldn’t let go of him that easily. “Alright, let’s get going” With a push on the back, Kurusu forced Goro to take the first step, slowly making their way back to Leblanc. From the outside they could heard the vivid voices and purrs of the people inside. “So, anything I should say?” “Keep it low, smile and wave”.

“And then we were chasing down Morgana and Haru, and I was like, ‘Hey Queen, why not use your bike’, and she was like ‘I don’t have a license yet’” Ryuji’s impression of Makoto was a source of easy laughter, save for the Queen herself. Tling tling. But as it was short lived, eyes turning to the door while everyone felt silent. Deep breath, slowly lifting a gloved hand to wave it shyly, a broken expression of happiness his mask. “Hello everyone…”.

Futaba immediately hid behind Ann, while Yusuke and Ryuji took a step forward, Haru and Makoto could only look from behind them. Both Sae and Sojiro weren’t amused, being accomplices in Akira’s heist to free Akechi, “Oh, looks like he got here first” The mastermind walked from behind the detective, placing a hand on the latter’s shoulder, “Akira, I want an explanation” Was all Makoto could say, fearing bad words could escape her. “First, I want you all to sit down, and listen to what he has to say” Even if he wasn’t a leader anymore, they wouldn’t go against his word.

Ditched and unwelcome, Akechi sat lonely at the counter of the café, his sole companion being Akira. The rest of the Phantom Thieves sat on the booths, looking from the distance, while the two adults judged from behind the counter. Goro didn’t want pity, nor was looking to be forgiven, he just wanted to have a final say before being kicked out again. “And, that’s all… after I woke up to the news of myself being missing, I wanted to hide, fetching things from my apartment, I came here… I wasn’t planning on running away, it’s difficult when everyone knows your face, after a few days I contacted Niijima, and turned myself in...” “And when Sae told me the news, I just couldn’t sit around and do nothing, he’s now under special probation, no longer a detective, but still has to finish his third year” And here came the news, “I’m moving next week to Tatsumi Port Island, so, I guess you won’t be seeing me for a while”  
There was doubt, confusion, practically no one could say anything about it. A part of the team found it as relief, while the other part was still suspicious about him. “Akechi…” “Yes, Okumura?” It was Haru the first to muster courage and get up from her seat, “While I acknowledge it wasn’t your intention to do so, and I accept you coming back, I will never forgive you” Akira didn’t react fast enough, giving place to Haru slapping Akechi across the face. The ex-detective made a sound of pain, having not recovered fully from his injuries, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you that hard” Expressionless, the young Okumura want back to her seat. “I guess I deserve it…” “You are a traitor, you sold us out, what else would you expect?” Makoto’s word added weight to his back, “But if it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t know that Shido was the one behind all of this” Akira countered in his behalf, “Yes, but at what cost?” “Makoto, calm down” It had to be her big sister the one to silence her. “Akechi,” His attention turned to Morgana, who was sitting now beside him, “Your actions are unredeemable, but in the end, you sacrificed yourself for us, while one life won’t bring back the others, the best you can do now is to move on and let the wounds heal” Wise words from a not-a-cat being, followed by a bite on the part of hand his gloves didn’t cover, “And that was for shooting Akira”.

Everyone had something to say, but keeping it mature, they rather let it go for now, and speak their mind when the time was right. Silence, getting awkward second after second, “So, I really can’t believe your love for pancakes would backfire” Snrk, that one came from Ann, “But we should give Morgana the credit, I will get you some sushi tomorrow” Meow~ “You were really lucky I wouldn’t say no to Akira, otherwise you would still be rotting in jail” For Sae to say so in such way was something new, “Perks of having a lawyer girlfriend”. And the world suddenly stopped, sometimes Akira forgets there are other people beside him in the room. Needless to say, it was worth for Akira to hear Akechi’s laughter after Makoto threatened to kill the ex-thief if he didn’t give an explanation.

It was time for everyone to go home already, both Crow and Joker standing outside the café after saying their goodbyes to everyone. “So, any idea on where are you going to stay? I’m pretty sure they have your apartment in custody…” Being an ex-convict wasn’t easy, and Akira knew that pretty well “Is this an invitation to stay the night?” “Goro, I have a girlfriend” Taken aback, Akechi tried to apologize for the misunderstanding “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” “Just get inside already, I’m melting out here” Make up for the lost time, they say, and with that came a lot of teasing.


End file.
